


Descendants Collection

by Villain04081998



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: A One-shot series, every pairing possible included





	1. Chapter 1

Mal x Ben

It was a sunny day (like the most days of the year) in Auradon and Mal and Ben were planning to go on a date. Mal smiled at her memories of their dates. Ben always made them be special. She was already a year in Auradon and he made every moment worth it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by aknock on the door.

It's open, Mal said. 

Hey, babe. Ben reached for her, giving her a kiss on the lips and hugging her. Ready to go?

Yeah. Mal smiled. Where are we going today? 

Auroria. He replied smiling as always.

Mal gasped at the news. Are we visiting someone?

Yeah. Aurora and Philip invited us for dinner. Ben said calmly.

Are you sure about that? Taking me with you? Mal asked with worry lacing on her voice.

Mal, you have met them before. Aurora liked you and Philip has a soft spot for you since Audrey loves you so much. Ben tried to reason with her.

Yeah but Queen Leah still hates me. Mal said. She is the only one in Auradon who hates me and my friends. Like Evie, Jay and Carlos have any relations to my mother. I understand me but why the others?

Mal, look at me, Ben told her while she locked eyes with him. I will always stand up and protect you. You are the love of my life.

Mal smiled at his words and kissed him fiercely. Whatever happened, she knew Ben would be by her side. Always!


	2. Doug x Evie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie has a video chat with Grimhilde and tells her about her and Doug. Now that won't go well.

Evie was a nerve wreck. Soon she would be talking with her mother, The Evil Queen herself, via a video chat and would tell her about her relationship with Doug. Evie was afraid of her mother's reaction that she wasn't dating a prince. 

Evie honey, the connection is ready. Fairy Godmother smiled at her.

Thank you, FG. Evie smiled half-heartedly at her. Doug looked at his girlfriend and tried to calm her down.

It will be okay, Evie. Doug told her looking her at the eyes. I won't let her hurt you.

I am just worried that she will- Evie words were cut off as the Evil Queen appeared on screen. 

Hello, honey, her mother said with fake sweetness on her voice. Nice to see you.

Hello, mother. Evie just stared at her. How are you?

Uh.. fine. Grimhilde shrugged. The same and the same. How about you? Did you find a prince?

Evie cursed her mother mentally for bringing this question so early. She didn't notice that she glared at her mother.

Really, mom? Can't you think something else to ask? Like about me? How am I doing? 

Listen, you ungrateful brat. The ex Queen glared at her. I raised you better. Watch your tone with me.

Or what? Evie pushed. Mom you can't hurt me. Even if I had found a prince, I wouldn't even tell him to get you out of there. You are a villain; You deserve to be there. 

YOU LITTLE - The queen was cut off again.

And for your information, I am dating someone. And he is right beside me. Evie told her and showed her Doug.

Who is he? The Evil Queen roared.

Doug, Dopey's son. Evie smirked through the screen.

WHAT? The Queen shrieked. YOU ARE DATING A BLOODY DWARF? HIS FAMILY KILLED ME. HOW DARE YOU, LITTLE SLUT? 

Evie was shocked at her mother's harsh words. She started crying. And Doug had enough.

Listen, Grimhilde, Doug yelled at her, shocking Evie that Doug could be angry. You have no rights to talk to Evie like that. She deserves nothing less than respect. She is the most kind soul I know. And I love her, so PISS OFF, he cussed.

Doug ended the call and turned to Evie. She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes and kissed him. Doug kissed her back with love and passion. 

When they pull away for air, he told her.

Let's go outside, princess, he smiled at her and took her hand on his.

Lead the way, my prince. She smiled at him and together they went outside knowing that they had each other. Forever.


	3. Jay x Lonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay asks Lonnie out on a date and it leads to something more.

Jay had realized that Lonnie was the one. Yet, he hadn't asked her out. After giving her the role of the captain on the fencing team and what happened between them on the Isle, he wanted to be with this girl. Harry noticed that his new friend was staring at Mulan's daughter like a lost puppy and talked to him.

Dude, why don't you ask her out? He told him, making Jay faking innocence.

What do you mean? He asked worriedly. 

You know what I mean, he told him, Lonnie, he said looking at her while she talked with Chad and Audrey.

We are just friends. Jay shrugged. 

Yeah, like Uma and I, Gil and Freddie, Mal and Ben, and the list goes on. He smirked.

I am afraid she will reject me. Jay told him sincerely. 

Dude, just try it out. I had the same fears and look now. I am happier than ever with Uma. Auradon helped me see that love isn't weakness. Harry spoke with serious tone. Just...look at your best friend. Carlos had the same problem with Jane but now they are together. 

Okay, I will do it. Jay sat up quickly. 

That's my boy, Harry praised him playfully.

Jay jogged through Lonnie's table. Hey guys.

Jay, my man, Chad fist bumped with him.

Hey, Jay. Audrey giggled playfully.

Lonnie, can I talk to you, he said.

Sure, Lonnie smiled and blushed.

Okay, um...Jay was about to speak but saw that Chad and Audrey were looking at them.

Guys, Lonnie said through her teeth. Go away, she said it smiling. 

Oh, sorry, Chad said. Let's go, babe. He took Audrey by her hand and kissed her.

So..I w-w-was wonder..ing if-f.. Jay stuttered.

If? Lonnie asked.

Would you like to go out on a date with me? Jay said blushing.

Lonnie couldn't believe her ears. Jay was asking her out. She wanted to scream but instead smiled at him.

Yeah, I would love that. 

Great. Jay smiled. I will pick you up.

Perfect. She smiled and did something she didn't expect to do. She took Jay from the arm and kissed him.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos makes dinner with Jane.

Coming soon


End file.
